extreme_dancingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Central
'' Dance Central'' is a music rhythm game for the Xbox 360 that uses the Kinect motion peripheral. The game was developed by Harmonix, creators of the Guitar Hero and Rock Band franchises, and is a launch title for Kinect. Dance Central 2 was officially announced at E3 2011 and later released in October 2011.[1] Dance Central 3 was officially announced at E3 2012 and was released in October 2012. Gameplay Gameplay involves the player performing given dance moves which are tracked by Kinect and represented on the screen by one of eight in-game avatars. The game features over 650 different dance moves spanning over 90 dance routines. There are five modes available: *'Perform It': The regular single-player gameplay mode, in which the objective is to complete these dance routines to earn a high score. *'Workout Mode': An extension to regular mode in which the number of calories burned are also tracked, along with the workout time. *'Dance Battle': Two players compete in a head-to head dance routine battle. The person with the highest score is the winner. In the rare event there is a tie in the score, the player who passed more moves wins. *'Challenge Mode': Once all songs (four or five) in each difficulty category have at least four stars on each one, a challenge based on the difficulty is unlocked. This mode increases the difficulty of the game by having portions of four or five songs combined into one, thus mixing up the dance moves. All challenges must be completed with four stars on each challenge in order to unlock the final challenge. *'Break it Down': A practice mode that allows beginners to learn more advanced dance moves in a step-by-step process.[2] Major Characters *Emilia *Miss Aubrey *Dare *Taye *Angel *Mo *Maccoy *Oblio Unlocked Characters *Ttiw Tolrep (known as Shinju in later games) Do this code: Left, Up, X, Up, Right, and Y. *ELIOT *Street Legal (known as Oblio) Do this code: B, Left, Up, Right (2x), and Y. *Mo'Original (known as Mo) Do this code: B, Up, Down (2x), and Y. When pressing B, Up, B (2x), L, and Y, the characters and outfits are unlocked and achievements are disabled. Non-Playable *Dr Tan (outro only) Venues *5th Period - A school inside. There's a snackbar being closed and can't be open on evenings. *The Planks - An amusement park behind and a dock. *The Roost - A top building behind Perro Soul Restaurant. Unlock by earning 50 stars *Gridlock - A highway bridge. Unlock by earning 75 stars *City Limit - A High Voltage Powerline facility. Unlock by earning 100 stars *Dr. Tan's Estate - A mansion owned by Dr. Tan. Unlock by earning 5 stars in the seven difficulty challenges and the final challenge. Soundtrack On Dischttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dance_Central&action=edit&section=7 edit The following 32 songs are included on the game disc.[3][4] Warm up challenge songs are highlighted red, Simple challenge songs are highlighted orange, Moderate challenge songs are highlighted yellow, Tough challenge songs are highlighted green, Legit challenge songs are highlighted blue, Hardcore challenge songs are highlighted purple, and Off the Hook challenge songs are highlighted pink. All songs in the grand finale challenge led by ELIOT are highlighted pink. Downloadable Content The following songs have been released as downloadable content via the Xbox Live Marketplace. These songs also deliver new routines. There are 32 DLC songs available for Dance Central, and all songs are forwards compatible with Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. Category:Dance Central